Valentine's Secret
by Jennifer12
Summary: Valentine's day dance is about to take place soon at Ren and Louis's High school. Ren has been talking to this mysterious guy on the internet. Though she asked the guy not to ask personal questions about themselves. What she doesnt know is that he actuall


_Valentine's Secret_

Writer's Note: This story is somewhat based on the movie " You got Mail" expect they are all in High School

" Louis!," Ren Stevens shouted as she came bursting out of her room and over towards Louis's bedroom as she started to pound on the door with her fist. A few seconds later, Louis opened the door wearing an army helmet and holding a plastic gun.

" Yes," Louis asked in a friendly voice as he leaned against the door frame staring at Ren with a silly grin.

" You little pest! you better get that pet rat of yours out of my room now," Ren shouted as she pointed over towards her bedroom. Louis started to snicker and turned around to look at Beans who was hiding underneath his bed.

" Beans, did you hear that," Louis said.

Beans poked his head out from under the bed and smiled up at him.

" Nope," Beans said as he shot a fake arrow at Louis's head as it stuck there. Louis screamed out in terror as he slowly started to fall to the ground.

" Ahh, he got me! he got me! I'm dying! I'm dying!" Louis shouted as he hit the floor. " I'm dead"

Ren rolled her eyes as he looked down at her brother who had his tongue sticking out of his mouth and his eyes closed. " Grow up, Louis," she said as she turned around and started walking down the hallway towards her room. " Well it looks like I will just have to kill the little beast then,"

" Nooo," Beans shouted as he crawled out from under the bed and stepped over Louis. He ran out the door and down the hallway as he pushed pass Ren and went into her room.

Ren followed him into the room and saw that he already had the rat in his hands.

" Beans, that was your rat," Ren asked.

" Yes and you will not hurt Mr. Whiskers," Beans said as he held the rat close to his chest and started to whisper into it's ear. " Don't worry Mr. Whiskers, that evil girl won't hurt you. I promise"

Ren raised an eyebrow and gave Beans a weird look as she started to burst out in giggles. " Ok, ok I won't hurt Mr. Whiskers. Just get him out of my room please," Ren said.

" Yes, Ma'am," said Beans as he took off out of her room.

Ren closed the door and shook her lightly. " Kids," she said as she walked over to her computer desk and sat down in her comfy chair. She turned on the monitor and watched as it flickered on to her desktop. She smiled dreamily at her Orlando Bloom wallpaper and doubled clicked on the AOL icon as the log on sign popped up. She clicked on sign in and watched anxiously for it to connect. '_Stupid phone line connection'_ She thought to herself as it finally logged on. She smiled lightly as she whispered to the words _'Welcome, you got mail'. _She clicked on her mailbox and started to delete her junk mail first until there was one single mail left which read _'Dear friend, from Dragonstone17'. _She smiled even bigger as she clicked on the mail and opened it as she began to read.

__

Dear friend,

I like to start my notes to you as if we're already in the middle of a conversation. I pretend that we're the oldest and dearest friends as opposed to what we actually are. People who don't know each other's names and met in a Chat Room where we both claimed we'd never been before. I wish I knew more about you but I will keep my promise and won't ask any personal questions. Valentine's day is coming up soon. What a fun, loving holiday, eh? Course, when your single and always alone on the holiday it tends to become a depressing day. Well I better get going. Don't want to be late for an event I'm suppose to be at soon. You have a good day Smartone17 and I hope to hear from you soon.

Dragonstone17

Ren reread the note a few times before signing off. She sighed happily as she stood up from her chair and walked over to a mirror that was hanging up on her wall. She grabbed a brush that was lying on her wooden dresser and started to brush her hair while looking in the mirror. She had no idea that from someone she doesn't even know the name of could make her feel light-headed. It was something she thought she would never experience before. Her friend Ruby told her to join her in this chat room just to see what it was like. At first she kept saying no but finally her friend dragged her in. The chat room was called _' Teens Lounge'_. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the title and went in. She first sat there reading everyone's messages and laughing at how pathetic most of the people were to want to meet someone offline. She told her friend Ruby that there was much more important things she needed to do and closed out of the chat room. She started to do some research online for her science experiment when suddenly she got an email sent to her. She decided to check it out and that's when she met _Dragonstone17. _The message read...

__

Dear Smartone18,

You probably think ' What does this guy want from me' but I couldn't help emailing you. Your screen name is pretty interesting. It's nice to know that their are smart ones out there. I myself is pretty smart. I love studying, in fact I am studying right now. One of my friends sent me a link to a chat room and told me to check it out. At first I refused but finally gave in. The first screen name I noticed was yours. I wanted to send you a message on IM but I figured an email would be something different. I hope to hear from you Smartone, but until then take care.

Dragonstone17

Ren stared at the email not knowing what to do. She forward the message for Ruby to read and course her reply was " Reply back, girl.". After much thought she finally replied back with a short and simple message.

__

Dear Dragonstone17,

Nice screen name! Must be into dragons, huh? Listen, I don't mean to sound like a pest but I don't think this emailing thing is such a good idea. I don't think I want to give away any information on myself, but if your fine with just talking in general and not about ourselves then I'm in.

Smartone18

Ren remembered his reply back that he promised not to ask any questions about each other's personal lives and that he was all up for just talking. It's been two months now since then and they are become good email buddies and he even kept his promise. Suddenly the phone rang causing Ren to drop her brush and to snap out of her daydreaming as she ran over to answer the phone.

" Hello?," Ren said as she sat down on her bed.

" Ren, where are you girl? Me and Nelson have been waiting outside for you. Are you coming or what?," said Ruby.

" Oh god, I totally forgot. Yes I will be down there in a few. Sorry Ruby," said Ren as she hung up the phone. She paced around the room looking for her notebook, when she finally found it she grabbed her back pack and her coat and headed out of her room. She nearly tripped over one of the plastic toy guns as she kicked it over to the side and continued to walk. She ran down the stairs and opened the first door to see Ruby and Nelson sitting on the porch stairs.

" I'm sorry," Ren said again as she closed the door from behind her. She watched as Nelson and Ruby turned around to look at her.

" Well it's about time. Did you bring the notebooks," Ruby asked.

" Yep, right here in my hands," said Ren as she flashed the notebooks to her then held them close to her chest.

" Great, Nelson has the party decorations and I have the flyers. I think we are all set to go," said Ruby.

" Great," Ren said as she started to walk down the driveway following behind her was Nelson and Ruby.

" What took you before," Nelson asked as he pulled a yoyo out of his pocket and started to play with it.

" Yeah, What were you doing," asked Ruby.

" Um, well I was just finishing up some notes we forgot to put in the notebook and I kind of got side tracked," Ren said as she started to play with a strand of her hair.

" Oh," both Ruby and Nelson said at the same time. They were quiet the rest of the walk until they reached the High school building.

" Did Principal Wexler say meet in the office or just go straight into the auditorium," asked Nelson.

" He said to meet him and the other volunteers in the auditorium," said Ren as they approached the front entrance of the door and walked inside. They made their way down the stairs and into the auditorium where a few familiar faces were putting up a disco ball while others were scattered on the floor making banners. Ren saw Principal Wexler standing over by the stage helping one of the students put up one of the banners.

" Principal Wexler," Ren said as she watched him turn around and smile at her.

" Ren, Nelson, Ruby. I'm so glad you guys decided to show," said Principal Wexler

" Course, we don't break our promises, right guys," Ren said. They both nodded their head and smiled.

" Great, great. Well there is much to do still so let's get crackin shall we," said Principal Wexler as he turned around and started helping putting up the banner.

Ren and them made a spot on the gym floor and sat down as Nelson started to take out the decorations from his backpack. He placed them beside Ruby as she started to put some of them together.

" Did you bring the balloons, Nelson," Ruby asked as she looked around at the decorations.

" Aw man, I knew I forgot something," Nelson said as he smacked his forehead with his hand.

" Nelson, how you have forgotten them. I reminded you five times before we left to grab the bag of balloons," said Ruby as she sighed hard while Nelson looked down disappointed in himself.

" Don't worry, I can find us some," Ren said as she stood up from the floor and turned around quickly but was nearly knocked over when she bumped into someone. Luckily they grabbed her in time before she fall over. She glanced up and noticed it was Tom Gribalski, one of Louis's friends. She lightly pushed the grip he had on her and straighten herself as she smiled lazily at him.

" Thanks," said Ren as she started to walk pass him.

" No problem... Oh, Ren, wait," said Tom as he watched her stop on her tracks and glanced back over at him. " Um, I overheard that you guys forgot the balloons but you don't have to worry. I brought some along with me just in case whoever was in charge of bringing the balloons had forgot"

Ruby looked over at Nelson with a annoyed look on her face as she smirked at him.

" Out of all the guys, he ends up bringing the balloons. I should of known," Ruby said over to him. Nelson laughed lightly as he continued to put the decorations together.

" Oh, well thanks again," said Ren as she took the balloons from his hand and walked back over to join the two on the floor again.

" Um, you know. I can help you guys blow up the balloons if you like. I also brought with me a can of helium. I can bring it over here for you to use," Tom said to them with a smile.

" Oh, um well I think we can blow them up yourselves, thank you," said Ren.

" No we can't. Ren there are alot of balloons to blow up. I think if you use that helium thingy then we can get done quicker. We all know how much you want to get things done before Larry does," said Ruby. Ren looked over to her right to see Larry Beale grinning over at her by his small group. She rolled her eyes at him and looked back over at them.

" Ok, fine Tom. You can come and join us," said Ren a bit bummed. She didn't want anything to do with one of Louis's friends expect Tawny. She was the only cool one that she liked out of all his friends. The rest were just plain geeks to her. " Hurry though"

" Oh I will," exclaimed Tom as he took off running to get his things.

" I know what your thinking, Ren and just think as soon as the balloons are all filled, we can tell him to get lost," said Ruby.

Ren sighed again as she forced a smile at her. " Right,".

To be continued...


End file.
